new love, new life, new joy
by lilyvanes17
Summary: edward leaves bella in new moon. alec comes. bella finds new love, new life, and new family! warning: edward bashing! the other cullens will join bella and the volturi!
1. Chapter 1

Me: I own twilight..

Edward: no you don't!

Me: let me finish!

Me: I own twilight in my head. NOT in reality, though..  
_

Alone

Bella pov

_he left me….. _I still can't believe it! I am so hurt, broken, torn. If he never loved me, why did he string me all along. WHY?! He could have just left me in the beginning! WHY, Edward, WHY?! I have only three words for him now….. I HATE YOU! (Edward, of course!)

_Flashback_

_Bella pov_

_Bella, I don't want you anymore._

_What?! I asked, shocked and hurt._

_Yes. I hate you. I never loved you. Well, maybe in the beginning, but then I visited Tanya, now I love her. I hate to be always protecting you, you're a weak, disgusting, ugly little human. Goodbye!_

_Edward, wait! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!, I cried in anguish, tears blinding my eyes. I wiped them and looked wildly, searching for him. He wasn't there….. I fell to the ground, my heart ripping apart, and breaking into a million pieces. Unconsciousness took over me._

That's it for the first chapter! Its short, but in the next chapter, alec and the volturi will come. I'll make that one big, I promise!

Love,  
lily.


	2. who's that angel?

Okay, here's the second chapter of the new love, new life, and new joys. Firstly, thanks to all you lovely reviewers and the people who have favourated me and my story. Thanks sooo much guys! You have patiently waited for me, thanks for that as well! I will mention their names here:

DELIA CULLEN

TeamEdward4EVA-ZAMMIE4EVA

The-Shadow-Angle

Kathy Hiester

Dutchess-of-light

Crazybread

fanboy32

MoonlightDiva

Crazytwilightbandkid

lolita01

Elizabeth Buff

Ihavenoideawhattocallmyself

.Lover

moonlight fire xx

princess yuei

Artemis Queen of the Night  
_

Here's the second chapter!

Who is this angel?

Alec pov

Me and my sister jane entered the throne room. We were wondering why aro called us so urgently. Jane said to me, "What do you think is the matter? Aro was very excited." "Yeah, I know. Guess we will find that out in there."

We went in. Heidi, Demitri, Felix, Chelesa, Afton and Renata were there as well. "Greetings, master." Me and jane said and bowed to each of the three kings. "Welcome alec, jane. I want you both to go on a mission." Aro said. "What kind of mission, master? Newborn trouble?" jane asked. "no, jane dear. What I ask of you is to simply check on the Carlisle, my dear friend and tell him that he and his family are invited to the volturi ball next month. Could you and alec do that?" aro asked.

"of course master, we would be delighted to." I said. "very well, you must go right now. Arrangements are being made as I speak." Aro said. Me and jane quickly boarded the plane.  
We soon reached forks. " The best way to go there would be through the woods. Not raise any suspicion among the mortals." I said "You're right. Lets go.

We were about halfway through the woods when I caught the unmistakable scent of a human. It was tantalizing, sweet, lively, invigorating and smelled like liquorice, musk, lavender and much more. "well, why don't we stop for a little snack, huh?" jane asked, smiling like a hunter. I nodded. The smell was too good. We raced there and found a girl, unconscious. Her face was tender, beautiful and soft, like an angel's. There were tear traces on her face. "Who would hurt her?" I wondered. But I knew that I would never be able to kill that tender face, ever.

"No jane, not her." I told my sister, shaking my head. "you're right. She seems too sweet to kill." Jane sighed, for she had seen my determined face. Suddenly the girl's face scrunched up in agony and yelled, "Edward, please don't leave me!" and started sobbing. I was startled, but quickly moved next to her, trying to wake her up. She finally awoke, looking around frantically, fighting against me. "Edward! Where is he?! No!" she screamed.

"calm down, miss. And talk properly." My sister said. She suddenly looked into my eyes, and I saw pain, hurt, anguish, surprise and sudden recognition in her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh oh. Did she know what I was?" she squeezed her eyes shut and said softly, "why cant you vampires leave me alone?". "so she knew."I thought, "but how?" "how do you know what we are?" jane demanded. "because I knew him. Edward Cullen." Her voice cracked when she said Edward. "you know the cullens?" jane gasped. She nodded and said, "yeah, I do."

Bella pov

I told the witch twins, alec and jane, my whole story, all the while in alecs arms, crying and painfully recounting every single word. I felt safe in alec's arms, and he cradled me softly, while jane rubbed soothing circles on my back.

Alec pov

Bella told us her whole story. I was outraged and angry at that bloody Edward. "how could he?! How the hell could he hurt bella?! I was gonna kill him.!" Looking into jane's eyes, I saw the same resolve. Cullen, you're so friggin dead!

Next chap, they take bella to the volturi! Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. new starts

Okay, here's the third chapter of the new love, new life, and new joys. Firstly, thanks to all you lovely reviewers and the people who have favourated me and my story. Thanks sooo much guys! You have patiently waited for me, thanks for that as well!  
_

Chapter three

Bella POV

I cried for what felt like hours and Alec and Jane offered me comfort. Finally I stopped crying. Alec said, "Bella, do you want to come with us to the volturi? Aro would like to have you there, sweety." "Yes Bella, and then we'll talk about what to do with Edward" jane said, smiling at me. "yes, I would love to! Please take me soon!" I cried out in joy.

Suddenly, I remembered Charlie and renee. My face fell. "what happened bella?" alec asked softly. "Charlie…. My dad… I can't tell him…" I whispered. "doesn't matter. We'll say you ran away and can't come back. It'll be better than thinking that you're dead." Jane said. "you're right. We'll do that." I said. It hurt me to leave Charlie alone, but I had too. It was necessary for me. I couldn't stay here, all torn up, heartbroken and half-dead.

It was better for him to think that I ran away than for him to think I was dead. "come on, lets go. I'll get some clothes of yours. Alec, take her to the plane. I'll be back in a jiffy." Jane said. "come on bells." Alec said softly, making me stand. I wobbled a bit and he held me tightly.

I looked in his eyes. I loved those glistening rubies, angelic face, tangled but neat raven black hair… he was a hot greek god for crying out loud! Wait a minute. Did I just admit that I like him.. love him..?! oh gods! I loved him. But it was no use. He was too good for me. I looked a plain jane and he, a greek god. I sighed. "come on bells." Alec tugged my hand. I nodded and started walking.

Alec pov( a little treat for you!)

I looked in bella's beautiful, warm, sweet, loving chocolate eyes. Her sweet, lovely face of an angel, soft, smooth brown hair. She was an angel. How could edward leave her?! That bastard! I was gonna kill him! Bella sighed. "come on bells."I said, tugging her hand, wondering why her eyes seemed so sad. She nodded and we walked to the plane. Jane was already in. " hey bella" she smiled at bella and bella smiled back. "Come on let's go!" jane said we sat and jane started the plane. We set off.

Bella POV

We set off. Towards, what I hoped, was a new life, with new love and new joys. I smiled and sat back, closing my eyes. Edward had hurt me a lot, but I wasn't gonna sit and cry, I was going to heal myself. Make new joys, happiness and life.  
_

Well, did you like it?! In the next chapter, there will be lots of Edward bashing! Bella meets aro and the rest ! watch out for the next one! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if is small, my hand is hurt from marching. Also, exams are starting. I'll try to update soon. Once again, thanks! R&R!


	4. new family

Okay, here's the 4th chapter of the new love, new life, and new joys. Firstly, thanks to all you lovely reviewers and the people who have favourated me and my story. Thanks sooo much guys! You have patiently waited for me, thanks for that as well!  
_

New family

Alec POV

Bella was asleep during the entire flight, except for once when she had a nightmare I remembered it. It was just a couple of minutes ago

_Memory_

_I smiled and turned to bella. Her face seemed contorted in agony and she yelled "Edward noo!  
please don't leave me! No! not him! Alec! Nooooo! I quickly took her in my arms and shook her. "Bella! Wake up! Edward is not here! Bella!" she woke up, frantically looking around, gasping and panting; then she saw Edward was truly not there, and she calmed down, letting out a shuddering gasp. "I'm fine. I just freaked out a bit. I'm fine now."_

"_Are you sure?" I said anxiously, worried for her. "Don't worry. I'm fine now. Are we there yet?" "we are about to land now."I said._

end memory.

Jane came and said "Bella, come on. We've landed." And tugged Bella's hand. "Let's go" she said. We reached the castle and went in. on the front desk gianna was sitting. She smiled and said, "Back so soon? And who's this?" she asked, looking at bella. "She's Bella. Long story. Tell you later. Now we need to see Aro." Jane said. We walked up to the throne room. Bella seemed nervous. I squeezed her hand, giving her some reassurance. She squeezed it back, smiling nervously at me. I grinned at her. We pushed open the doors of the throne room and walked in. we bowed to Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Aro smiled and said "welcome, jane, alec. And who's this lovely young lady?" he asked, smiling at bella. Jane stepped forward, offering her hand. Aro took it and frowned as he saw what had happened. "I most certainly did not expect this from a creation of Carlisle. Doesn't matter now, though. Its all done. Bella dear, would like to be my and sculpicia's daughter and the princess of volturi?" he asked, smiling at bella.

Her face lit up as she said "I would love to! It would be an honour! I have just one request. Can you please change my name? it's a painful reminder of THEM." "of course! From today, your name shall be Angelina Vanessa Volturi. Do you like it? Angel or Vanessa for short." Aro said. "I love it, father!" her face glowed. It was beautiful, seeing her face lighting up like that. Angelina Vanessa. The name was perfect for her. Beautiful name, beautiful girl. "Come on, Vanessa, lets go. You must be tired now." jane said, smiling at Vanessa. I took her to her room and said, "Good night Vanessa. If you need anything, let me know." "Good night Alec. And….. Thanks. For bringing me here." "It's my pleasure. Sleep well."I smiled at her. We went to our rooms.

It was certainly going to be nice having her here.  
_

Hope you liked it! From now on, bella will be called angel, Angelina or Vanessa. This is the last chap for this and next week, cuz my exams are starting. Sorry folks!

.') goodbye! For now!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's an early Christmas gift for you people….. a belec chapter! As I am typing this, my hand is hurting… but I just HAD to give my lovely readers this chapter… so, here it is! Also, thanks to all who have supported me, you guys inspire me! Thanks!

I don't own twilight. Wish I did, though. I would have changed a lot! _

Happiness

Alec POV

I sat on my bed, sighing. Angel had just come here and sooo much was changing. I felt… hope… for my future. I don't know why I love her so much. I've never felt this for anyone else before, much less a human. But I would protect her no matter what. I won't leave her like that monster. I won't. Gods, I love her so much… no poetry or story, not even William shakesphere could describe it.. my love for my angel, my life. I saw outside. It was dusk. Angel should be awake by now. I guess I'll just take her out to eat, she must be hungry. I got up from my bed and went to her room. I knocked softly, hoping she was awake. Her voice answered "come in." I went in and saw her with her back to me, reading.

"Hey Vanessa. Wanna go out to eat? You must be hungry." I said. She turned around smiling. "Hey Alec." God, I loved the way she said my name. She made it sound so sweet… hey, control Alec. Calm down. "So, wanna go?" I casually asked. "Sure. Let me dress up first though." She said. I nodded. She came after fifteen minutes, dressed up in a beautiful turtle neck white tee, and skinny fit denim jeans. She had a hint of makeup. She looked elegant and beautiful.

"so, is this a date?" she asked, smiling. I was happy. I answered, "sure, if you want it to be." "I do. Let's go", she said smiling a cute smile. I offered her my arm and we set off.

Angel pov (surprise!)

I was reading when alec came and asked me out. To eat. Don't get me wrong, I just wanted it to be a date, so I asked him, "so, is this a date?" He smiled a breathtaking smile and said, "sure, if you want it to be." My heart fluttered with happiness and I did a mental victory dance. He did want this to be a date. I answered, "I do. Let's go." He offered me his arm and we set off.

We went to an Italian restaurant. We sat at a little private table, so we wouldn't be disturbed. The waitress came and said, "welcome! What would you like?" the question was more said to alec than me. She was scrutinizing his well built body. It made me irritated and jealous. I quickly said, "one spaghetti Bolognese, please." "yes. And what about you sir?" she said again, offering alec a flirtatious smile. "nothing." Alec said, totally sounding disinterested. I rejoiced. He didn't like her. My order came soon, and the waitress, seeing alec's disinterest, decided not to come. Instead, she sent a male waiter. "here, maam, your order. Would you like something else?" he said, smiling at me flirtatiously. ( here's a bit of surprise for you!) "no, thanks." I said. "nothing?"

This time alec answered, sounding irritated, "no nothing." The waiter backed of and went back

Alec pov (your surprise)

The waitress kept flirting with me. I was going to kill her for that if she didn't stop. She didn't come back. Good. Atleast took a hint. But, a male waiter came and started flirting with angel. I was irked. "Leave her alone", I thought angrily. I finally snapped, saying "no nothing." He backed of fast. Good.

Angel pov.

I ate quickly and we left that place with all its flirtatious waiters and waitresses. Honestly, that guy was really killing me. We walked back to the castle. "did you like our date?" alec asked, looking at me. I smiled and said, "yes, I loved it. I would like to go once more, alec." He grinned and said, "I loved it too. We'll go again somewhere else tomorrow. I want to show you a special place. Fine?" I beamed back and said, "I would love it! Goodnight alec." I softly stood on my toes and gave him a small kiss on his cheek and went in my room.

Alec pov.

Angel just kissed me on my cheek. Am I dreaming? If so, I don't wanna wake up. I wanna live in this dream. I sigh. I love you Angelina Vanessa volturi.

Angel pov

I just kissed alec. The man of my dreams. I sigh. I love you Alexander volturi.  
_

Well, did you like it? Hated it? Please review!


	6. love

Okay, here's your Christmas gift! Hope you like it! I do not own twilight  
_

Love

Angel pov

The next day after my first date with alec, aro announced that since it was Christmas, we would have a ball. I was, for the first time, excited for a party! Jane happily squealed and said "yes! Come on angel, Heidi, chelesa, lets go! We got a party!" and dragged me towards the parking lot. "come on, lets go shopping!" I cheered.

We shopped like it was the end of the world. I bought a purple and white strapless ruffle embroidery -Taffeta-Organza-Puffy-Prom-Dress (link on profile) jane bought a /Peach-Red-Strapless-Embroidery-Beading-Hand-made-Flowers-Taffeta-Puffy-Prom-Dress (link on profile and chelesa bought a Orange-Sweetheart-Embroidery-Beading-Taffeta-Puffy-Prom-Dress (link on profile) after shopping our dresses, we bought some accessories and matching shoes (shoes link on profile an d accessories as well)

After that we did some extra shopping for shirts, dresses, shoes, and so on. It was tiring, but full of fun and joy. Loaded with bags, I caught a quick bite and we went back to the castle.

The ball was in the evening, so we decided to have some girlie fun till then. It was afternoon by now. "so, Vanessa, did you enjoy shopping?" jane asked. "I loved it! Lets do it again someday!" I said. "sure, its fun to be with you. I had the time of my life!" Heidi said, smiling at me. I grinned back. "okay, girls, its already afternoon. The ball's at six. It's 1.00 right now. Lets have some fun, and after that, we'll dress up!" chelesa announced.

"cool. But who are we going with to the ball?" I asked. "oh, I'm going with afton. Jane with demitri, Heidi with felix and you with alec. Don't looked shocked. Its decided." Heidi said, laughing at my shocked expression. "oookkkaayyy." I said slowly, still shocked that I would go with alec. We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and then got ready for the ball.

"okay, you're done. Alec's gonna faint." Jane chuckled. I saw my expression in the mirror. The woman staring at me was the most beautiful, elegant, charming dressed up like a princess in the soft ruffles.

Someone knocked my door. "come in" Heidi said. The men came in. Alec looked drop dead gorgeous, with his toned body, windswept hair and angelic face. He smiled at me and offered me his arm. "come on beautiful. Let's go" I nodded, grinning.

We went to the throne room. We danced on two songs : (put on the songs and imagine alec and bella twirling in eternity, dancing. Trust me, you'll love it! ;) )

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

_**[angel]**__**  
**__**Take my hand, take a breath**_

Alec took a breath and we sang_**  
**__**Pull me close and take one step**__**  
**__**Keep your eyes locked on mine,**_

We locked our eyes_**  
**__**And let the music be your guide.**__****_

_**[alec, angel]**__**  
**__**Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that**____**  
**__**you'll never forget)**__**  
**__**We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go**____**  
**__**next**__****_

_**(chorus)**__**  
**__**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding**____**  
**__**someone like you**__**  
**__**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way**____**  
**__**we do**__**  
**__**And with every step together, we just keep on getting**____**  
**__**better**_

He offered me his hand and we jumped down and danced_**  
**__**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**__**  
**__**Can I have this dance**__****_

_**[alec]**__**  
**__**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**__**  
**__**And every turn we'll be safe with me**__**  
**__**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**__**  
**__**You know I'll catch you through it all**_

He caught me and twirled me_****_

_**[alec, angel]**__**  
**__**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles,**____**  
**__**can't keep us apart)**__**  
**__**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**__**  
**__****_

_**(chorus)**__**  
**__**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding**____**  
**__**someone like you**__**  
**__**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way**____**  
**__**we do**__**  
**__**And with every step together, we just keep on getting**____**  
**__**better**__**  
**__**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**__**  
**__**Can I have this dance**__****_

_**[angel and alec] Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide**__**  
**__**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**__**  
**__**Let it rain, let it pour**__**  
**__**What we have is worth fighting for**__**  
**__**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**__****_

_**(chorus)**__**  
**__**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding**____**  
**__**someone like you (like you)**__**  
**__**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way**____**  
**__**we do (way we do)**__**  
**__**And with every step together, we just keep on getting**____**  
**__**better**__**  
**__**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**__**  
**__**Can I have this dance**__****_

_**Can I have this dance**__**  
**__**Can I have this dance**_

I twirled and danced in sync with alec, looking in his eyes. "I love you Angelina vanessa volturi." Alec said to me. A lump came in my throat and I swallowed it and said "I love you Alexander volturi" he bent down and kissed me on my lips. It was full of love and passion, and we were caught up in it. Supernovas crashed, fireworks blasted, there was light, love and joy exploding in my mind as I kissed him. My heart fluttered as the best moment of my life continued.

Alec pov.

Just hearing her sweet voice saying I love you was waytoo much for me, and I bent down and kissed her. It was full of love and passion, and we were caught up in it. Supernovas crashed, fireworks blasted, there was light, love and joy exploding in my mind as I kissed her, my love, my angel. My heart fluttered as the best moment of my life continued.  
_

Soooo? How was it? Loved it ? hated it? Please review!

Love, lily grace violet vanes


End file.
